catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
WindClan Territory
Herein lies territory where WindClan cats hunt and patrol. Assesments and training sessions are usually broadcasted here. Chat Beechpaw walked calmly out of the camp and waited near a heather bush for Cloudstar and his siblings. Cloudstar padded in and sat beside him. "Are you ready, Beechpaw?" she meowed. (Beechpaw is in the apprentices' den) Dreampaw sighed. Her green/blue eyes glowed strangly. Echostream pads in. Dreampaw pads away. Her eyes narrowed. Echostream looks at Dreampaw then lays down. Echostream pads away. Foxmask slowly pads in. He looks around and smiles. He then went to the border. Beechpaw looked up at Cloudstar. "Yep, I'm ready. What do you want me to do?" he asked. Brackenpaw bounded in. Swiftflight followed Brackenpaw, his tail tip flicking. Cloudstar nodded to them, then turned to Beechpaw. "First I want you to tell me what all you smell, then see how much prey you can catch." she replied. Beechpaw sniffed the air, then a sharp scent struck his mouth. "Rabbit," he said, then sniffed again. "And vole." Dreampaw ran in. Sniffing the air once more, Beechpaw ran off. It wasn't long before he caught three rabbits, two voles, and a magpie. Dragging his catch behind him and carrying it on his back, Beechpaw managed to bring it all back to Cloudstar. Once he sat his catch down in front of her, he sat down, gasping for breath. Brackenpaw looked up. "I smell a magpie and rabbit." A blur of white caught his eyes. He leaped for it, feeling his claws sink into the long fur, and dragged it behind him. Then, he spotted the magpie. Dropping into a catch and stalking forward, he bunched his shoulders and hindquarters up and leaped for it, his teeth sinking gently into the neck. Gorsekit pads in Branchpaw was collecting herbs Gorsekit ran up to Branchpaw Whiteflower picked Gorsekit up by her scruff and padded back to camp Later Mudkit Ran out into the forest with Foxkit, Gorsekit, and Frostkit. Gorsekit jumped on Mudkit "GRRR I'm a rogue GRRRR" she growled playfully "Ahhh.... Kits." A huge Black tom stepped out of the shadows. "I challenge you!" Gorsekit hopped off Mudkit "Ohhh Mudkit what do we do" she whimpered Mudkit looked around nervously. Gorsekit is pure Windclan. What should I do? Sneer ran forward and grabbed Gorsekit. "Where's you little warriors?" He said, bearing his crooked teeth. Gorsekit let a yelp "Stay away from me you rogue!" she yelped Rockey padded in quietly with his eyes narrowed Gorsekit kept wailing "LEAVE ME ALONE LEAVE ME ALONE!" she wailed Rockey leapt at the rogue "leave them alone." Gorsekit turned her head trying to see Rockey He hissed "run when you still can" Gorsekit let out a yelp and ran behind Mudkit Scrappy padded in. He crept behind Rockey Rockey didnt notice Scrappy Scrappy unsheathed his claws and pounces on him His pupils suddenly slit and he twisted around biting into Scrappy's shoulder "Why dont you kits run back to camp?!" Gorsekit's legs trembled "I-I can't move!" she mewed Scrappy bit into Rockey's neck He yowled in pain then grabbed Scrappys neck and began to dig his claws into his neck (hes not gonna die is he?) Foxkit catches up, her eyes get wide, and does a little "meeep...." when she sees Sneer and Rockey. She says... "Uh, maybe we SHOULD have asked a warrior first! I'll get help!" She runs off, looking for a warrior. She begins to panic and says to herself, "No! I've got to help them!" she starts to run back, and starts to defend her sisters and Gorsekit. "We've got to run. This was a bad idea. What were we thinking!" Her eyes got even wider when she saw how feirce the rougues were fighting. Rockey bit into his shoulder harder and harder... Branchpaw was watching with a smile on his face Scrappy clawed his face Gorsekit legs trembled more Mudkit screamed and landed on Sneer's shoulders. Even though her shoulder had been badly hurt, she knew some fight moves. She sank her jaws into his neck slightly. Gorsekit let out a yelp and ran behind Foxkit "I-I'm scared" she whimpered Scrappy growled and bit Rockey's neck agian Foxkit knew she had to try, so she jumped on Scrappy's back and clawed all the way down, then she jumped on his back and sank her claws into it, and she held on. She then bonked him on the head(:D i just wanted to add that in for the sake of it :D!) Scrappy let out a growl and shook his head trying to get Foxkit off him (Oh yea have you watched 6 ways how ashfur died? :D its funny) (yea, i have. I love Demonslyr. :D) Foxkit only sank her claws deeper when he shook his head. He hissed at Branchpaw when she saw him smiling at this. "That's for being a no-helping your clanmates stupid furball! You're a medicine cat apprentice for StarClan's sake! Help us! If you won't help us, i'll tell Cloudstar." She grinned evily, then went back to Scrappy. Then she noticed how much explaining she would have to do if she told Cloudstar about the rougues, going out of camp, as that was the only way she would get proof out of Branchpaw not helping them. Oh, great! This is a disaster! She was about to do a facepalm, but then focused her claws on Scrappy again. Scrappy rolled over on his back (What about Brambleclaw wants to be a vet?) Mudkit was flung backwards. She hid a stone with a sharp CRACK! and was silent. Sneer sank to the ground, blood oozing out of his neck. Gorsekit let out a yelp and ran over to Mudkt "MUDKIT MMUDKIT! are you ok" she mewed Mudkit barley opened her eyes. She began to mumble. All Gorsekit could hear was "Pure." Mudkit closed her eyes and was knocked out. Gorsekit stared at her in shock "I'll go get Cloudstar ok " she mewed Sneer rose his head weakly. "My family, my bloodline, will not be destroyed by a kit! Never....." Sneer sank to the ground, dead. Foxkit growls. "Well, if you wouldn't pick on some inconnent kits like us, you world wouldn't be destroyed! You deserved it!" She hisses, her ears back. "Do not judge us by how small or weak we look!" Scrappy padded up to Mudkit and Foxkit "Strange I've never seen kits kill a full grown cat. Hmmm you need to be in Bloodclan" he mewed in a rusty voice probaly meaning he hasn't ate in a few days. He loward his head and picked Mudkit up by her scruff " You other kit come I'll find you a safer place to stay don't worry its a clan" he mewed Mudkit shifted and opened her eyes. "I AM A ROGUE!" She screamed and then went back to being knocked out. Scrappy ignored her "You other kit what is her name and yours" he mewed in a rusty mew "What are you doing with her? AND I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU!" Foxkit hissed, as her soft but strict voice turned to a harsh yell. Rockey spat at Scrappy "I've seen kits kill a full grown cat though..Icshine and Echowind..." Scrappy ignored him " have you ever head of playing dead kit and nothing I just need to know her name" he mewed to Foxkit. Foxkit continued and said, "Mudkit will never go to BloodClan!" "I mean, it doesn't seem right! Seeing her in Twolegplace with a collar embedded with cat and dog teeth, surrounded with blood! She's inconnent! She's just not fit for it! She has pure WindClan blood! And yes, i know about playing dead. It looked like i did kill you.." Scrappy let out a rusty purr "I guess its just the scars I have." he mewed " Mudkit just needs herbs there and" he paused " I can't go near Windclan camp so I'm bringing her to Bloodclan for her to heal ok" he lied "She'll be ok I promise" he mewed he padded to Bloodclan territory